Wiggle Bay (video)/Gallery
Gallery WiggleBayOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword holding a Wiggle Bay map WiggleBayOpening2.png|The map of Wiggle Bay WiggleBayTitleCard.jpg|Title card File:WiggleBayOpening3.png File:WiggleBayOpening4.png File:WiggleBayOpening5.png File:WiggleBayOpening6.png|Wiggle Bay File:WiggleBayOpening7.jpg|Seagulls File:WiggleBayOpening8.jpg File:WiggleBay1.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on the S.S. Feathersword Boat File:WiggleBay2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:WiggleBay3.png|Wags, Greg, and Anthony File:WiggleBay4.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleBay5.png|Wags playing his guitar File:WiggleBay6.png File:WiggleBay7.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:WiggleBay8.jpg|Dorothy File:WiggleBay9.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:WiggleBay10.png File:WiggleBay11.png File:WiggleBay12.png|Wiggle Bay File:WiggleBay13.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WiggleBay14.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:WiggleBay15.jpg|The Wiggles File:WiggleBay16.png|The Wiggles and Sharryn File:WiggleBay17.png|The Wiggles in their Wiggle Bay necklaces File:WiggleBay18.jpg|"Day and bay." File:WiggleBay19.png|Greg, Murray, and Jeff File:WiggleBay20.png|"Where has Captain Feathersword gone?" File:WiggleBay21.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:WiggleBay22.jpg File:WiggleBay23.png File:WiggleBay24.jpg File:WiggleBay25.png File:WiggleBay26.jpg|Wiggly Sports Theme File:WiggleBay27.jpg|Dorothy File:WiggleBay28.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleBay29.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:WiggleBay30.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:WiggleBay31.png|Dorothy, Jeff, and Anthony File:WiggleBay32.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:WiggleBay33.png|Dorothy, Larissa, Kase, and Captain File:WiggleBay34.png|Captain, Dorothy, Kase, and Sharryn File:WiggleBay35.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Wags File:WiggleBay36.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:WiggleBay37.jpg|Larissa File:WiggleBay38.jpg|Kase File:WiggleBay39.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Ben File:WiggleBay40.jpg|Sharryn File:WiggleBay41.png File:WiggleBay42.jpg|Greg File:WiggleBay43.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:WiggleBay44.jpg|Murray File:WiggleBay45.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:WiggleBay46.png|Dorothy, Wags, Kase, and Ben File:WiggleBay47.png|Jeff, Captain, and Larissa File:WiggleBay48.jpg|Ben File:WiggleBay49.png|Sharryn, Murray, and Anthony File:WiggleBay50.png File:WiggleBay51.png File:WiggleBay52.png|Kase, Wags, Ben, and Sharryn File:WiggleBay53.png|Larissa, Kase, and Wags File:WiggleBay54.jpg|Greg and Anthony holding guitar File:WiggleBay55.jpg|Jeff falling asleep File:WiggleBay56.png|The Wiggles lifting sleepy Jeff up File:WiggleBay57.png File:WiggleBay58.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleBay59.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:WiggleBay60.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:WiggleBay61.png File:WiggleBay62.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword boat File:WiggleBay63.png File:WiggleBay64.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:WiggleBay65.jpg|Murray playing his guitar File:WiggleBay66.jpg|Greg and Wags File:WiggleBay67.jpg|Anthony eating his sandwich File:WiggleBay68.png File:WiggleBay69.jpg|Greg and Henry File:WiggleBay70.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:WiggleBay71.png File:WiggleBay72.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleBay73.png File:WiggleBay74.png File:WiggleBay75.png File:WiggleBay76.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:WiggleBay77.png|Jeff, Captain, Anthony, and Greg File:WiggleBay78.png|Jeff, Captain, and Greg File:WiggleBay79.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:WiggleBay80.png File:WiggleBay81.png File:WiggleBay82.png File:WiggleBay83.png File:WiggleBay84.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dancing in the Sand" File:WiggleBay85.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:WiggleBay86.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:WiggleBay87.png File:WiggleBay88.png File:WiggleBay89.jpg|Dancing In The Sand File:WiggleBay90.png|Kase, Captain, and Henry File:WiggleBay91.png|Wags File:WiggleBay92.png|Greg playing Maton guitar File:WiggleBay93.png|Ben, Wags, and Dorothy File:WiggleBay94.png|A house is seen in the background File:WiggleBay95.png File:WiggleBay96.png File:WiggleBay97.png File:WiggleBay98.png File:WiggleBay99.png|Anthony, Murray, and Captain File:WiggleBay100.png|Kase and Larissa File:WiggleBay101.png|Captain's boots File:WiggleBay102.png File:WiggleBay103.png|Kase, Henry, and Larissa File:WiggleBay104.png File:WiggleBay105.png File:WiggleBay106.png File:WiggleBay107.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WiggleBay108.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:WiggleBay109.png File:WiggleBay110.png File:WiggleBay111.png File:WiggleBay112.png File:WiggleBay113.jpg|Jeff File:WiggleBay114.png File:WiggleBay115.png File:WiggleBay116.png File:WiggleBay117.png|Jeff sleeping File:WiggleBay118.png File:WiggleBay119.jpg File:WiggleBay120.png File:WiggleBay121.jpg|The Wiggles on a record File:WiggleBay122.jpg|Swim Like A Fish File:WiggleBay123.png|Greg, Jeff, and Anthony File:WiggleBay124.png File:WiggleBay125.png File:WiggleBay126.png File:WiggleBay127.png File:WiggleBay128.png File:WiggleBay129.png|Captain, Greg, and Anthony File:WiggleBay130.png|Larissa playing the drums File:WiggleBay131.png File:WiggleBay132.png File:WiggleBay133.png File:WiggleBay134.png|Anthony and Greg File:WiggleBay135.png File:WiggleBay136.png File:WiggleBay137.png|Murray and Anthony File:WiggleBay138.png File:WiggleBay139.png File:WiggleBay140.png File:WiggleBay141.png File:WiggleBay142.png File:WiggleBay143.png File:WiggleBay144.png File:WiggleBay145.jpg File:WiggleBay146.png File:WiggleBay147.png File:WiggleBay148.png File:WiggleBay149.png File:WiggleBay150.jpg|The Awake Wiggles fishing File:WiggleBay151.png File:WiggleBay152.jpg|Wags and Captain File:WiggleBay153.png File:WiggleBay154.png File:WiggleBay155.png|Greg, Captain, Anthony, and Murray File:WiggleBay156.png File:WiggleBay157.jpg|Anthony holding conch shell File:WiggleBay158.png File:WiggleBay159.png File:WiggleBay160.png File:WiggleBay161.png|Captain, Wags, Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:WiggleBay162.png| File:WiggleBay163.jpg|Jeff waking up File:WiggleBay164.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Wags File:WiggleBay165.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:WiggleBay166.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:WiggleBay167.png File:WiggleBay168.png File:WiggleBay169.jpg|Captain, Greg, Jeff, and Wags File:WiggleBay170.png|Dorothy, The Wiggles, and Wags File:WiggleBay171.png File:WiggleBay172.png File:WiggleBay173.png|Dorothy, Greg, Wags, Anthony, and Jeff File:WiggleBay174.png File:WiggleBay175.png File:WiggleBay176.jpg|Writing on conch File:WiggleBay177.jpg File:WiggleBay178.png File:WiggleBay179.jpg|C'est Wags, C'est Bon File:WiggleBay180.jpg|The Wiggles singing File:WiggleBay181.png File:WiggleBay182.png|Wags' feet File:WiggleBay183.png|Wags and Larissa File:WiggleBay184.png|Wags and Kase File:WiggleBay185.png|Wags and Sharryn File:WiggleBay186.png File:WiggleBay187.png|Wags and Ben File:WiggleBay188.png|Wags and Ben falling down File:WiggleBay189.png File:WiggleBay190.png|Wags and the Wiggly Dancers File:WiggleBay191.png File:WiggleBay192.png File:WiggleBay193.png|Wags doing a split File:WiggleBay194.png|Wags on microphone File:WiggleBay195.jpg|Henry File:WiggleBay196.png File:WiggleBay197.png File:WiggleBay198.jpg|Greg and Henry File:WiggleBay199.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleBay200.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid File:WiggleBay201.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:WiggleBay202.jpg File:WiggleBay203.png File:WiggleBay204.png File:WiggleBay205.png|Magdalena and Captain File:WiggleBay206.png|Wags and Dorothy File:WiggleBay207.png|Dance A Cachucha File:WiggleBay208.png|Dorothy's feet File:WiggleBay209.png File:WiggleBay210.jpg File:WiggleBay211.png File:WiggleBay212.jpg File:WiggleBay213.png File:WiggleBay214.png File:WiggleBay215.png File:WiggleBay216.png File:WiggleBay217.png|Henry and Dorothy File:WiggleBay218.png File:WiggleBay219.png File:WiggleBay220.png File:WiggleBay221.png File:WiggleBay222.png File:WiggleBay223.png File:WiggleBay224.png File:WiggleBay225.png|Henry, Murray, and Greg File:WiggleBay226.png File:WiggleBay227.png File:WiggleBay228.png File:WiggleBay229.png File:WiggleBay230.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:WiggleBay231.png File:WiggleBay232.png File:WiggleBay233.png File:WiggleBay234.png File:WiggleBay235.jpg|Rolling Down The Sandhills File:WiggleBay236.png File:WiggleBay237.png File:WiggleBay238.png File:WiggleBay239.jpg File:WiggleBay240.jpg File:WiggleBay241.png File:WiggleBay242.png File:WiggleBay243.png File:WiggleBay244.jpg|Greg telling the Other Wiggles to run back up the sandhills File:WiggleBay245.png|Murray and Jeff's feet File:WiggleBay246.png File:WiggleBay247.jpg|Running Up The Sandhills File:WiggleBay248.png File:WiggleBay249.png File:WiggleBay250.png File:WiggleBay251.png File:WiggleBay252.png File:WiggleBay253.png|The Wiggles and a volleyball File:WiggleBay254.jpg|Greg suggesting to play volleyball File:WiggleBay255.png|Volleyball File:WiggleBay256.jpg|The Wiggle Friends building a sandcastle File:WiggleBay257.png|Greg and the Wiggly Friends File:WiggleBay258.png File:WiggleBay259.jpg File:WiggleBay260.jpg File:WiggleBay261.png File:WiggleBay262.png|Anthony, Henry, Captain, Murray, and Wags File:WiggleBay263.png File:WiggleBay264.png|The Wiggly Group playing volleyball File:WiggleBay265.png File:WiggleBay266.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:WiggleBay267.jpg|Henry and Wags File:WiggleBay268.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group playing Volleyball File:WiggleBay269.jpg|Murray and Captain File:WiggleBay270.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Volleyball File:WiggleBay271.png File:WiggleBay272.png File:WiggleBay273.png File:WiggleBay274.png File:WiggleBay275.jpg File:WiggleBay276.png File:WiggleBay277.png File:WiggleBay278.png File:WiggleBay279.png File:WiggleBay280.png File:WiggleBay281.png File:WiggleBay282.png File:WiggleBay283.png File:WiggleBay284.png File:WiggleBay285.png File:WiggleBay286.png|A message in a bottle File:WiggleBay287.png File:WiggleBay288.jpg|The Wiggles and a message in a bottle File:WiggleBay290.png File:WiggleBay291.png|Smudged message File:WiggleBay292.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:WiggleBay293.png File:WiggleBay294.png File:WiggleBay295.jpg File:WiggleBay296.png File:WiggleBay297.png File:WiggleBay298.png File:WiggleBay299.png File:WiggleBay300.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleBay301.png File:WiggleBay302.png File:WiggleBay303.png File:WiggleBay304.png File:WiggleBay305.png File:WiggleBay306.png File:WiggleBay307.png File:WiggleBay308.png|Dorothy hearing the sea in the seashell File:WiggleBay309.png File:WiggleBay310.png File:WiggleBay311.png File:WiggleBay312.png File:WiggleBay313.png File:WiggleBay314.png File:WiggleBay315.png File:WiggleBay316.jpg File:WiggleBay317.png File:WiggleBay318.jpg|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" File:WiggleBay319.png File:WiggleBay320.png File:WiggleBay321.png File:WiggleBay322.png File:WiggleBay323.png File:WiggleBay324.png File:WiggleBay325.png|Anthony and Wags File:WiggleBay326.png File:WiggleBay327.png File:WiggleBay328.png File:WiggleBay329.png File:WiggleBay330.png File:WiggleBay331.png|Captain, Dorothy, Anthony, and Jeff File:WiggleBay332.png File:WiggleBay333.png|Dorothy, Jeff, and Captain File:WiggleBay334.png File:WiggleBay335.png File:WiggleBay336.png File:WiggleBay337.png File:WiggleBay338.png File:WiggleBay339.png File:WiggleBay340.png|Murray, Dorothy, and Jeff File:WiggleBay341.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleBay342.png File:WiggleBay343.png File:WiggleBay344.png File:WiggleBay345.png File:WiggleBay346.png File:WiggleBay347.png File:WiggleBay348.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:WiggleBay349.png File:WiggleBay350.png File:WiggleBay351.png File:WiggleBay352.png File:WiggleBay353.png File:WiggleBay354.png File:WiggleBay355.png File:WiggleBay356.png File:WiggleBay357.png File:WiggleBay358.png|The Wiggles and Wags digging File:WiggleBay359.png|Wags digging File:WiggleBay360.png File:WiggleBay361.png File:WiggleBay362.png File:WiggleBay363.jpg File:WiggleBay364.png File:WiggleBay365.png File:WiggleBay366.png File:WiggleBay367.png|Murray and Greg File:WiggleBay368.png File:WiggleBay369.png File:WiggleBay370.jpg|Anthony and Jeff File:WiggleBay371.png File:WiggleBay372.png File:WiggleBay373.png File:WiggleBay374.png File:WiggleBay375.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Wags File:WiggleBay376.png File:WiggleBay377.png File:WiggleBay378.jpg|Wags, Murray, and Greg File:WiggleBay379.png File:WiggleBay380.jpg File:WiggleBay381.png File:WiggleBay382.png|The Wiggly Friends and The Wiggly Friends File:WiggleBay383.png|Sharryn, Dorothy, Larissa, and Ben File:WiggleBay384.png|Wags, Sharryn, and Dorothy File:WiggleBay385.jpg|Murray, Anthony, and Jeff File:WiggleBay386.png File:WiggleBay387.png|Greg, The Wiggly Friends, and The Wiggly Dancers File:WiggleBay388.png|Dorothy, Greg, Larissa, and Ben File:WiggleBay389.png File:WiggleBay390.png File:WiggleBay391.png File:WiggleBay392.png File:WiggleBay393.png File:WiggleBay394.png File:WiggleBay395.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:WiggleBay396.png File:WiggleBay397.png File:WiggleBay398.png File:WiggleBay399.png File:WiggleBay400.png File:WiggleBay401.png File:WiggleBay402.png File:WiggleBay403.png File:WiggleBay404.png File:WiggleBay405.png File:WiggleBay406.png File:WiggleBay407.png File:WiggleBay408.png|Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong File:WiggleBay409.png File:WiggleBay410.png File:WiggleBay411.png|Conch phone ringing File:WiggleBay412.png File:WiggleBay413.png File:WiggleBay414.png File:WiggleBay415.jpg|Greg Anthony And Dorothy File:WiggleBay416.png|Murray and the Wiggly Friends File:WiggleBay417.png File:WiggleBay418.png File:WiggleBay419.png|The key to Davy Jones' locker File:WiggleBay420.png File:WiggleBay421.png File:WiggleBay422.png File:WiggleBay423.png File:WiggleBay424.png File:WiggleBay425.png File:WiggleBay426.png File:WiggleBay427.png File:WiggleBay428.png File:WiggleBay429.png File:WiggleBay430.png File:WiggleBay431.png File:WiggleBay432.png File:WiggleBay433.png File:WiggleBay434.png File:WiggleBay435.png File:WiggleBay436.png File:WiggleBay437.png|Captain, Wags, and Anthony File:WiggleBay438.png File:WiggleBay439.png File:WiggleBay440.jpg File:WiggleBay441.png File:WiggleBay442.png File:WiggleBay443.png File:WiggleBay444.png File:WiggleBay445.jpg File:WiggleBay446.png File:WiggleBay447.png File:WiggleBay448.jpg File:WiggleBay449.png File:WiggleBay450.png File:WiggleBay451.png File:WiggleBay452.png File:WiggleBay453.png|Wags playing the conch horn File:WiggleBay454.png File:WiggleBay455.png File:WiggleBay456.png File:WiggleBay457.png File:WiggleBay458.png File:WiggleBay459.png File:WiggleBay460.png File:WiggleBay461.png File:WiggleBay462.png File:WiggleBay463.png File:WiggleBay464.png|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword boat File:WiggleBay465.png File:WiggleBay466.png File:WiggleBay467.png File:WiggleBay468.png File:WiggleBay469.png File:WiggleBay470.png File:WiggleBay471.png File:WiggleBay472.png|Captain and Henry File:WiggleBay473.png File:WiggleBay474.png File:WiggleBay475.png|Henry, Captain, and Jeff File:WiggleBay476.png File:WiggleBay477.png File:WiggleBay478.png|Murray, Wags, and Dorothy File:WiggleBay479.png File:WiggleBay480.png File:WiggleBay481.png File:WiggleBay482.jpg|Anthony suggesting to have a barbie on the beach File:WiggleBay483.png File:WiggleBay484.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, and Dorothy File:WiggleBay485.png File:WiggleBay486.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:WiggleBay487.png File:WiggleBay488.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Wags, and Dorothy File:WiggleBay489.png|Greg and Ben File:WiggleBay490.png|Jeff, Ben, Greg, Captain, Sharryn, and Dorothy File:WiggleBay491.png File:WiggleBay492.png File:WiggleBay493.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Murray, and Dorothy File:WiggleBay494.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Larissa, Dorothy, and Kase File:WiggleBay495.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:WiggleBay496.png|The Wiggles, Captain, Dorothy, and Ben File:WiggleBay497.png File:WiggleBay498.png File:WiggleBay499.png File:WiggleBay500.jpg|Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach File:WiggleBay501.jpg File:WiggleBay502.jpg File:WiggleBay502.jpg File:WiggleBay503.jpg File:WiggleBay504.png|King Neptune File:WiggleBay505.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the shell File:WiggleBay506.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue File:WiggleBay507.png File:WiggleBay508.png File:WiggleBay509.png File:WiggleBay510.jpg File:WiggleBay511.jpg|Jeff and Sharryn File:WiggleBay512.png File:WiggleBay513.png File:WiggleBay514.png File:WiggleBay515.png File:WiggleBay516.png File:WiggleBay517.png|Greg, Anthony, and Larissa File:WiggleBay518.png File:WiggleBay519.jpg File:WiggleBay520.png File:WiggleBay521.png File:WiggleBay522.png File:WiggleBayDeletedScene.png|Deleted scene File:WiggleBayendcredits1.png|End credits File:WiggleBayendcredits2.png File:WiggleBayendcredits3.jpg File:WiggleBayendcredits4.png File:WiggleBayendcredits5.png|Wags and Captain in a blooper File:WiggleBayendcredits6.png File:WiggleBayendcredits7.png File:WiggleBayendcredits8.jpg File:WiggleBayendcredits9.png|The Wiggles and Wags in a blooper File:WiggleBayendcredits10.png File:WiggleBayendcredits11.png File:WiggleBayendcredits12.png File:WiggleBayendcredits13.png|A clapper File:WiggleBayendcredits14.png|Anthony, Murray, and Wags in a blooper File:WiggleBayendcredits15.png File:WiggleBayendcredits16.png File:WiggleBayendcredits17.png File:WiggleBayendcredits18.png File:WiggleBayendcredits19.png|The Wiggles and J.C. File:WiggleBayendcredits20.png|The Wiggles in a blooper File:WiggleBayendcredits21.png File:WiggleBayendcredits22.png File:WiggleBayendcredits23.png File:WiggleBayendcredits24.png File:WiggleBayendcredits25.png File:WiggleBayendcredits26.png File:WiggleBayendcredits27.png File:WiggleBayendcredits28.png|Anthony holding a clapper File:WiggleBayendcredits29.png|"Ow!" File:WiggleBayendcredits30.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleBayendcredits31.png|Song Credits: Wiggle Bay File:WiggleBayendcredits32.png|Song Credits: Dancing In The Sand File:WiggleBayendcredits33.png|Song Credits: Swim Like A Fish File:WiggleBayendcredits34.png|Song Credits: C'est Wags, C'est Bon File:WiggleBayendcredits35.png|Song Credits: Dance A Cachuca File:WiggleBayendcredits36.png|Song Credits: Rolling Down The Sandhills File:WiggleBayendcredits37.png|Song Credits: Running Up The Sandhills File:WiggleBayendcredits38.png|Song Credits: Let's Make Some Rosy Tea File:WiggleBayendcredits39.png|Song Credits: Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong File:WiggleBayendcredits40.png|Song Credits: Watching The Waves File:WiggleBayendcredits41.png|Song Credits: Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach File:WiggleBayendboardredbackground.png|Endboard in a red background File:WiggleBayendboardbluebackground.png|Endboard in a blue background WiggleBayTrailer.jpg|The American trailer WiggleBayTrailer.png|The Australian trailer WiggleBay-SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Wiggle Bay from (Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) WiggleBayGeneralExhibition.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer AUS DVD WiggleBay-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen WiggleBay-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WiggleBay-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggle Bay) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Swim Like A Fish, Rolling Down The Sandhills, Dancing In The Sand) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Watching The Waves, Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong, Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach) WiggleBay-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Anthony's Workshop (Instrumental)) WigglesVideosPreview2.jpg ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo US Screener VHS US VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:OswaldComing2003Promo.jpeg|Canadian Copy File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg File:AngelinaBallerina-TheLuckyPennyVHSTrailer.jpg File:BobtheBuilder-TheKnightsofFixaLotVHSTrailer.jpg File:Kipper-PlaytimeVHSTrailer.jpg File:TheWigglesLogoinToyCommercial.jpg File:TheWigglyMascotsasPlushToysinToyCommercial.jpg File:WigglesToys.jpeg File:NowPlaying.jpeg File:JeffasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg MurrayandJeffasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg TheOtherWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg TheWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg GregasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg AnthonyasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg WigglesToysCommercialVersion1.jpeg US DVD PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG WiggleBay-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggle Bay) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Swim Like A Fish, Rolling Down The Sandhills, Dancing In The Sand) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Watching The Waves, Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong, Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach) WiggleBay-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Anthony's Workshop (Instrumental)) MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg AngelinaBallerina-TheLuckyPennyVHSTrailer.jpg BobtheBuilder-TheKnightsofFixaLotVHSTrailer.jpg Kipper-PlaytimeVHSTrailer.jpg File:TheWigglesLogoinToyCommercial.jpg File:TheWigglyMascotsasPlushToysinToyCommercial.jpg File:WigglesToys.jpeg File:NowPlaying.jpeg File:JeffasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg MurrayandJeffasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg TheOtherWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg TheWigglesasDollsinToyCommercial.jpg GregasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg AnthonyasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg WigglesToysCommercialVersion1.jpeg UK DVD File:Splish,SplashBigRedBoat_WiggleBayMainMenu2.png|Main Menu from UK double feature with Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat 2007 US DVD File:WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png File:WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png File:SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WiggleBay-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggle Bay) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Swim Like A Fish, Rolling Down The Sandhills, Dancing In The Sand) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Watching The Waves, Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong, Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach) WiggleBay-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Anthony's Workshop (Instrumental)) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg DVD and VHS Packaging Australian releases WiggleBay-VHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover $_13.jpg|VHS tape 7C1C5F6E-6C90-4717-9020-07DE62791467.jpeg|VHS Inlay WiggleBayDVDCover.jpg|Full AUS DVD Cover WiggleBay-Disc.jpg|AUS Disc B2A7DC85-68F6-4732-B94D-045A18908894.jpeg|AUS DVD Inlay E110AC98-7E6B-4A42-95A2-624C852507A3.png|DVD and CD cover 9BC6730D-040F-4226-AC97-F4EF6CA1E4C0.png|Back cover WiggleBayAUSVHSinlay.png|Inside cover WiggleBay-DVDRe-release.jpeg|Re-release cover Cheap-Dvd-Buy-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-_57.jpg|Back cover WiggleBay-AltRe-ReleaseBack.jpg|Back Cover without Roadshow Entertainment logo File:BC169DF8-C3BB-44A8-A7E1-A7081F13948F.jpeg|AUS DVD without Roadshow Entertainment logo 20170415_145823.jpg|Booklet 20170415_145828.jpg|Back of the Booklet 20170415_145855.jpg|Inside DVD Cover File:98DB72E6-9593-4F7C-8E95-0F910815EBC7.jpeg|2009 Re-release DVD Cover (Classic Collection Box Set) A078F070-0239-48A2-96EF-5440A9B327EF.png|Back Cover North American releases WiggleBayUSVHSCover.jpeg|US VHS Cover $_36.JPG|Back cover $_35.JPG|Tape $_34.JPG|Slipcase Cover $_33.JPG|Back cover IMG_4373.jpg|Screener VHS back cover IMG_4374.jpg|Tape WiggleBay-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover WiggleBay-USDVD.jpg|US Disc IMG_0091.JPG|Insert IMG_0092.JPG|Back of the insert IMG_0094.jpg|Page 1 IMG_0097.jpg|Page 2 IMG_0096.jpg|Page 3 The Wiggles Wiggle Bay 2005 Re-release USA DVD.JPG|2006 Re-release DVD front cover The Wiggles Wiggle Bay 2005 Re-release USA DVD (Back).JPG|2006 Re-release DVD back cover The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Bay-DVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc 085391170471.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD cover 1964671bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_005.jpg|Disc The-Wiggles-VHS-2003-Not-Tested.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-VHS-2003-Not-Tested-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-VHS-2003-Not-Tested-_57 (1).jpg|Tape Other 8886356046891-800x800.jpg|HK DVD cover 046891-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover 71DEC3E0-B6B5-4150-A852-C5EEB3F73611.jpeg|US Bootleg Disc Promo Pictures WiggleBay-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from the title of the song CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Captain in promo picture MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadelna in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #2 WiggleBay-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #3 WiggleBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard in promo picture TheWigglyDancersinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBay-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBayPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles HenryinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Henry C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" GreginWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Greg MurrayinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray AnthonyinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony JeffinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff WiggleBayPromoPicture11.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid DanceaCacucha-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance a Cachuca" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sandhills RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sandhills WiggleBayPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Group playing volleyball TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group WiggleBayPromoPicture14.jpg|Magdalena holding volleyball TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" HenryonSurfboard.jpg|Henry WiggleBay-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheWigglyGroupin2002.jpg TheWigglyGroupinNewYorkCity.jpg JeffWiggleBayPromo.jpg AnthonyWiggleBayPromo.jpg MurrayWiggleBayPromo.jpg GregWiggleBayPromo.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2002